1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) devices are the integration of mechanical elements, such as sensors, actuators, and electronics, on a common silicon substrate using integrated circuit (IC) processes. For example, micromechanical components are fabricated using processes that selectively etch away parts of the silicon wafer or add new structural layers to form the mechanical and/or electromechanical devices.
The fabrication of MEMS devices allows for on-chip devices that include both microsensors and microactuators, as well as control systems to operate the microactuators and receive information from the microsensors. However, MEMS devices require encapsulation to prevent external interference with the functions of the microsensors and microactuators. Currently, present fabrication processing is inefficient and costly due to the combination of individual steps required to fabricate a single MEMS device.